


Girls Gone Wild

by flickawhip



Series: Lita-Liz [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Fan competition winner gets to spend some time with her favourite stars...





	Girls Gone Wild

"Ames?"

"What?"

Lita was smiling as she turned to look at Matt. 

"Look, you had your turn, back off... let the girl have some time."

She was smirking a little as she moved to greet the other girl. 

"Well, hello gorgeous..."

Lita-Liz smiled back at Lita.

"Hello yourself even more Gorgeous..."

"Enjoying your time back here with us?"

Lita-Liz smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes I really am, thank you Miss Lita."

"How do you fancy a little girl time?"

Lita-Liz smiled.

"Yes Please."

"Well then... come on back to my rooms."

Lita smiled, holding a hand out to the girl. Lita-Liz smiled, took Lita's hand and let herself be led back to Lita's dressing room. Lita soon shoved the door closed and locked before kissing the girl gently. Lita-Liz mewed into the kiss. Lita slowly deepened the kiss. Lita-Liz let her deepen the kiss. After a few moments more Lita pulled back. 

"So... how wild do you wanna go?"

Lita-Liz bit her bottom lip and smirked softly.

"Well...on a scale of 1-10....how wild can you get."

"At least a 20..."

Lita-Liz laughed.

"Wow....you must be a real kinky bitch."

She teased. 

"It helps when you work at a firm full of desperately horny women and men..."

Lita-Liz laughed.

"Well I'm down with whatever you want to do."

"Open to everything huh? Oral, Anal, all the kinks?"

Lita-Liz smiled,

"All the kinks..... save for...you know.... body fluids."

"Okay... EW."

Lita laughed. 

"I'm not going to even... respond to that one."

Lita-Liz smiled.

"Hey...you said all kinks.... I had to be sure to specific."

She teased. 

"Okay... so anyway... anything not gross?"

Lita-Liz nodded. 

"So... bed or wall? Which do you prefer to use?"

"Depends how you intend to take my ass."

Lita-Liz said.

"Hard, hardcore...or hard fucking core!"

"Well, you know me youngling... I always go full hardcore.... although I could be convinced to go lightly... if you get scared."

Lita-Liz smirked.

"Then I’d best be braced against the wall..."

She purred. moving away to do just that. She put her hands against the wall, arched her back and jutted her ass out in a very provocative way. Even with her leather pants still on, it looked extremely sexual. 

"Who said it isn't good to play with fans..."

Lita murred, moving to slap Lita-Liz's ass lightly. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Lita-Liz mewled at the smack. Lita smirked, moving to strip away the girls’ clothing, leaving her naked, and perhaps just a little stunned. 

"Relax... I don't bite... much."

Lita-Liz purred. 

"Got a decent grip on that wall baby girl?"

"Yes."

Lita-Liz purred wantonly adding in a begging little girl tone.

"Please tongue my ass..."

"Since you ask so sweetly..."

Lita teased, moving to kneel and slowly beginning to tongue the girl's ass. Lita-Liz mewed wantonly, instantly feeling her arousal spike, it was rare to find someone willing to indulge in her favourite type of ass-play. Lita smiled and sped up, knowing she could bring the girl to climax easily and quickly. Lita-Liz soon came apart.


End file.
